


Happy New Year!

by Na_Na_Nessa



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Heda Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na_Na_Nessa/pseuds/Na_Na_Nessa
Summary: Just a short, cute, little Clexa New Year story for fun! [Modern AU]





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Little something I wrote for New Years. Excuse any mistakes and enjoy! :)

"Clarke, where's Lexa? It's almost time for the taco to drop!" Raven exclaimed over the loud music and people.

"I don't know, she said she would try to be here!" Clarke shrugged, and looked around the crowded bar as she took a drink. She checked her phone, but she had no new messages or missed calls, and she stuffed it away, searching the crowd of unfamiliar faces once more.

She knew Lexa had no choice but to work, but she had hoped she would be here in time to bring in the New Year with her, especially since this would be their first together, and Lexa said all she could do was try to get here as fast as she could. She wondered if maybe they should have chose a different location, rather than the crowded downtown streets of Polis.

She looked around at all of her friends; Lincoln and Octavia, Raven and Luna, Murphy and Emori, Bellamy and Echo, all together, holding each other, waiting to kiss the other, and here she was, all by herself.

She checked the time.

_**11:47 pm** _

She shook her leg impatiently as her eyes continuously scanned the bar over and over again. What if she hadn't even left work yet? There would be no way she would get here on time, and she started to lose hope that she would ring in the New Year with her girlfriend.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated, and that hope quickly filled her again.

_**Lexa:** _ _Omw. Just over the bridge. There's so much traffic._

"Was that her?" Octavia asked loudly over the music and sounds, and Clarke nodded.

"She said she just got over the bridge, but there's a lot of traffic," Clarke called back with a slight frown, and glanced at the time once more.

_**11:53 pm** _

She bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure if Lexa was going to make it.

"Come on, let's head outside to watch the taco drop!" Bellamy called out to everyone, and they all headed outside onto the street with the rest of the people of Polis to watch the giant fake taco fall from the crane that was suspending it in the air.

Clarke kept her eyes peeled, but there were too many people, and she pulled out her phone.

_**Clarke:** _ _Are you almost here? We're outside of Grounders._

She sent the text and checked the time again.

_**11:57 pm** _

_Come on, Lexa...Where are you…_  Clarke thought impatiently as she looked around. She pulled her jacket closer around her as a chilly breeze blew through, and eyed the others jealously as they snuggled closer together.

"It's almost time!" She heard someone from the crowd yell out as more people gathered around, and worry filled her.

Should she call her? What if she couldn't find them in the crowd?

_**11:59 pm** _

She decided she would call her, and put the phone up to her ear.

" _Hello?"_

"Lexa? Where are you?" Clarke asked, trying not to sound upset or impatient.

" _I'm almost there."_ She could barely hear her over the loud crowd.

"Okay, well we're all outside—"

"—TEN! NINE! EIGHT!" The crowd began to count and Clarke looked up worriedly.

"How close are you?" She tried to ask into the phone, but she could barely hear Lexa, even as she covered her ear.

"SIX! FIVE! FOUR!"

She heard the beep of her phone, and pulled it away from her ear to see Lexa had hung up, and frowned as she stuffed it away, searching the crowd quickly.

"THREE!"

She still didn't see her.

"TWO!"

All of her friends began to face each other.

"ONE!"

The taco dropped.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

She watched with sad eyes as everyone turned and began to kiss the person next to them while others cheered and fireworks began to shoot off into the sky, and she stood there by herself.

She knew it wasn't the worst thing in the world to not have anyone to kiss on New Year's, but it was something she had looked forward to, and she stared down at the ground as everyone celebrated around her.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm, and when she turned around, her eyes became wide with surprise to see Lexa standing there, staring at her with a bright red nose and light fog escaping with each quick breath she took.

She looked down at her phone.

"Looks like I made it in time." She smirked, and before Clarke could say anything, she pulled her in for an adoring kiss.

Clarke couldn't help but smile into the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around Lexa's neck as the fireworks continued to shoot off into the sky and the people celebrated around them. She felt Lexa wrap her arms around her waist tightly, kissing her firmly, and her heart swelled.

Finally, they pulled back.

"Happy New Year, Clarke." She smiled down at her, and Clarke smiled back.

"Happy New Year, Lexa."


End file.
